Better
by don't resist
Summary: Twenty-six Tokka instances. //After all, being rude was better than being found out.// Let me know if you'd like me to add more.


000

When she feesl her cheeks getting hot, she always looks away from him, and says something sarcastic. Being rude is better than being found out. She doesn't know what she'd do if he found out she likes him. It would mean that their little laughs would be erased and turned into silences that would take over entire conversations.

000

Secretly, she likes his serious side. She appreciates the playful banter they throw back and forth-- especially the fact that she always wins-- and enjoys his sarcastic comments, but she can't get around how his voice gets lower, like he's talking to just her.

000

She never cared that he doubted her at first. The fact that he would always stand beside her meant more than those first moments of hesitance.

000

She blamed herself when the library began to slip. Especially since she was relieved when they came out of the window. She had lost Appa, but she didn't know what she would have done had she not been able to save him.

000

When he looks directly into her eyes, she can't see the soft flecks of silver in his blue eyes, but she can feel herself getting warm in her chest from such a pure stare.

000

She knew his eyes wouldn't look for her first, but she was sure that when Suki left, he would come back to her, and she would hold his arm as they rode on Appa to another wild adventure.

000

She was a strong girl, but few knew why. In fact, she'd only let him know everything as they sat on the cliff and tears rolled down her cheeks. However, she only let them linger for a moment before wiping them off and punching him in the arm.

000

When Katara talked about how she should marry him, the thought lingered more than it should have. When he'd come back later that day, she bit her tongue when a marriage proposal almost passed her lips.

000

She only held his arm while they rode on Appa. It wasn't because she didn't trust anyone else; it was because she only wanted him to feel her heartbeat, for he was the reason it seemed to, nowadays.

000

As much as she likes laughing at him, laughing with him is so much warmer and has more good points.

000

She often wondered if she would have met him had they not met the avatar. She'd doubted it, but somehow she knew if she were to have never met him, she would have known somehow that something was missing in her life.

000

She shifted the rock to save him, not Suki. She could have cared less about the Kyoshi warrior; she only wanted his thanks.

000

When she argued with him, she often wished he would look at her-- really look at her-- and just kiss her. He never did, but it didn't keep her from dreaming about it that night.

000

She'd hold her shoulders when it was cold, and imagine he was holding her. The blush staining her cheeks would be enough to warm her for the rest of the night.

000

When they had to change clothes, she didn't care. However, in the first few days, it bothered her that she couldn't smell Sokka's scent over the detergent when she held his arm.

000

Whenever she sat down, she made a point to sit close to him. She tried telling herself it was only because he reminded her of whatever 'home' would've been like if her parents loved her like other people's parents love their children. The truth was: he was her home. He was where her heart was.

000

She didn't know how to swim, and she didn't want to learn. However, when it was Suki that jumped in to save her instead of him, she thought about learning, because obviously he wouldn't be quick enough to rescue her if it happened again.

000

She knew there was an age difference between him and her. And, when she listened to the tenor of his voice and the awkwardness of his movements, she could guess he was a few years older. She didn't mind though, because it gave her an excuse to listen to him and pay even closer attention than she usually did.

000

She didn't like to dress up, but when he told her she looked pretty when she and Katara went to the party, she contemplated doing it again, just so he would tell her she was pretty.

000

She wished she could see sometimes, like when his voice would raise slightly and she could feel his frusteration in his very presence. She wanted to know how handsome he would look with his brows furrowed and his eyes bright with emotion.

000

She knew Hawky wasn't a very reliable messenger, but she would always have Sokka write letters to her parents, if only to sit in his presence alone.

000

She knew he was dorky, stupid, and had a few too many awkward qualities, but that was what she liked about him. He listened to her and saw her as something much more than just a teacher to the avatar.

000

She would try to leave every once in a while, and he would always stand in her way. Of course, she was never going to leave forever. She did it for reassurance, because he would always stand in front of her and tell her not to go. In her own way, it was reassuring that he cared, which was a silly thing to do.

000

She knew when they were alone. She reveled in the moments where he would just smile and say something to praise how she was handling everything.

000

She would push him away often, but it was only because she couldn't have him finding out. After all, being rude was better than being found out.

000

Hey everyone. I'm in a mood tonight. I've been sitting here watching Tokka anime music videos for the past hour. So, I needed something to write out my thoughts in. Here's what you get.

I know I have another ficlet like this up for Bleach and those have titles, but I decided not to name these. They all, pretty much, follow the story line. I hope I got everyone in character-- although Toph is a bit mushy. In this, however, she's allowed to be. This is all, pretty much, going on in her head.

I hope you enjoy'd.

-Hotari


End file.
